All Hail Candace the Doll?
by Sweet Candace
Summary: Fan story of the episode "Toy to the World". Phineas and Ferb help a toy store by creating a doll based off their big sister. Dr. Doof steals wood to create his own line of "splinter-toys". It's up to Agent P to save the Candace doll! Slight CandacexOC.


**Quick Synopsis:****  
****Phineas and Ferb help a struggling toy store by creating a doll/action figure based of their big sister. Dr. Doofenshmirtz wants to destroy the Candace doll buzz by replacing the dolls with pieces of wood. It's up to Agent P to save the Candace doll from a woody fate. Did I mention someone dresses up in a giant Candace costume?**

**Characters:****  
****Candace****  
****Phineas****  
****Ferb****  
****Agent P (Perry the Platypus)****  
****Dr. Doofinschmirtz****  
****MM****  
****Erik (OC character)****  
****Happy Sappy Toy employees/manager**

**Location: Danville Mall**

**"Welcome to the Happy Sappy Toy Store, home of the newest and most popular toy of the century, Hank, the dress-up man" a 16 year old boy droned to people walking past him. He glanced side to side through his Man costume.****  
****"You're doing fine, Erik!" the shop manager said from the counter, handing a young boy his change and his new toy.****  
****"Erik?" a familiar voice asked. Erik jumped and looked right beside him. There stood Candace, 15, with a big grin on her face.****  
****"Hey Candace" Erik said glumly. Candace suddenly bursts out laughing.****  
****"It's not funny, Candace" Erik replied, getting very angry.****  
****"I'm sorry. You're right. It's not funny" Candace said, solemnly. Erik smiled at what she said.****  
****"It's hilarious!" Candace replied, walking away, laughing hysterically. Erik groaned and continued his droning about the newest toy.**

**Candace walked down to the clothing store when she saw her brothers coming out the blueprint shop.****  
****"Phineas!" Candace shouted.****  
****"Candace? What are you doing here?" Phineas replied, slightly startled by his sister's shout.****  
****"What have you got there?" Candace asked, pointing to the blueprint rolled up in Ferb's hand.****  
****"We're going to make a new doll for the toy store" Phineas stated. Phineas took the blueprint and showed Candace it.****  
****"You make a doll based on....me?" Candace replied, stunned.****  
****"We sure are!" Phineas replied.****  
****"I want in" Candace said.****  
****"Why?" Phineas questioned.****  
****"Because. If you don't I'll call mom!" Candace stated.**

**"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked. Phineas looked all over for his pet platypus. Parry scuttled over to a garbage can and dove in. He landed down into the secret lab where his boss, MM appeared on the screen.****  
****"Agent P, we need your help" MM said, "Dr. Doofenschmirtz has stolen all the wood from the Danville Lumber store. We have reason to believe he wants to do something with them. Find Doofenschmirtz and foil his newest plan" MM continuing. Parry replied with a salute and the screen turned black.**

**"Okay, Happy Sappy employees, have we got an idea for you!" Phineas said, showing the employees a small, doll form of Candace.****  
****"What in the world is that?" a male employee asked.****  
****"Why, it's the Candace doll. Half doll, half action figure" Phineas stated.****  
****"Action figure?" the employees all said simultaneously. Phineas showed them how it worked by flipping the switch in the back on the doll's head. Candace's original outfit changed. She now had on a blue outfit with a cape. In the middle of the blue top was the initials "SC".****  
****"What's the SC for?" one employee asked.****  
****"Oh, it's short for Super Candace. She turns from a mild mannered 15 year old teenaged girl, into a crime-fighting, evil doer-busting super hero!" Phineas stated.****  
****"Why should we sell a girl doll? All we've made in boy dolls!" an old man complained. Everyone looked at the President, who was in the midst of deep thought.****  
****"I love it! We'll start selling the Candace doll right away!" the president replied. His reply was met with shocked looks by Phineas, Candace, and all the employees.****  
****"We'll give you double your salary" he continued.****  
****"We don't work here" Candace replied.****  
****"Whatever you want, I'll triple it" the president said. Candace once again wore a big grin.**

**Dr. Doofenschmirtz was at a machine, placing all the stolen wood into several containers. Agent P broke through a window, causing Doofenschmirtz to turn around and get hit in the back of the head by a flying piece of wood.****  
****"Ah, Perry the Platypus, how good of you to drop in. Literally!" the evil professor replied by pressing a button and the floor where Perry stood vanished, causing Parry to fall. Perry used his beaver tail to bounce back up out of the trap and jump on to the conveyor belt.****  
****"Ah! No!" Doofenschmirtz said, screaming. Parry turned off the machine and the wood stopped coming out. Dr. Doofenschmirtz then pressed another button and trapped Parry in a steel cage.****  
****"Now, your wondering, what's with all the wood. It all started when I was a young boy. I really wanted a Druselstein Drew action figure. But, my parents would never give me one. Every birthday, and Christmas it was the same thing--wood. Well, I'm going to exact my revenge on the entire Tri-State area by replacing all the toys with splintery pieces of wood. So no one will ever again enjoy the pleasure it is to own a doll or action figure!" Dr. Doofenschmirtz stated, laughingt evily. Perry violently shook the cage bars, unsuccessfully breaking out. **

**"How are we going to split the profits?" Phineas asked as the three sat at a table in the food court.****  
****"Simple. I get 75 percent" Candace replied.****  
****"75 percent, why?" Phineas questioned.****  
****"Because I'm older, and you made a doll with my likeness. If you don't I'll call mom and have this doll as proof!" Candace replied, holding a Candace doll. She caused the doll to speak when she squeezed it.****  
****"My name is Candace!" the doll said. Candace squeezed it again.****  
****"Phineas!" the doll replied. Once more, Candace squeezed it.****  
****"I'm telling mom!" the doll replied once again.****  
****"Is that all it says?" Candace asked.****  
****"Yes, that's all she says unless you flip the switch. Candace did and the doll turned into a super hero. Candace squeezed the middle of the doll.****  
****"I'm Super Candace!" Candace squeezed it again.****  
****"Super Candace to the rescue!" Candace squeezed it again.****  
****"Okay, we'll give you 75 percent of the profit" Phineas said, causing Candace to smile as she walked down to the toy store again.**

**"Welcome to Happy Sappy Toy Store. Home of the Candace doll. The hottest toy of the century" Erik droned, this time in a giant Candace outfit.****  
****"You're doing great!" the manager replied to Erik, busily handing dolls to kids****  
****"This is embarrassing! Well, at least Candace will never see me in this" Erik said to himself, turning to face the store again****  
****"Excuse me, who's ever in there" Candace asked. Erik turned around to see Candace there. Once again, Candace burst out laughing.****  
****"You're having a good time aren't you?" Erik asked. Candace nodded, still laughing hysterically.**

**Dr. Doofenschmirtz looked at his arch nemesis in a cage. He stepped on the cage controller and accidentally pressed the button causing Perry to be freed. Perry then destroyed the machine causing the wood to fly to Phineas and Ferb's backyard. It simultaneously formed to create a giant, wooden Candace statue. Perry then smacked Dr. Doofenschmirtz with his beaver tail. Perry then escaped, leaving a dazed Dr. Doofenschmirtz behind.**

**"Well, we had a great day. We got to be toy inventors and..."Phineas said before being cut off****  
****"I got to see Erik dressed up in a giant costume of me!" Candace said, laughing****  
****"Ha-ha, let's just get out of here. Before you get any ideas" Erik replied****  
****"Don't worry. All I did was take a picture of you in the giant outfit of me with my cell phone. I'm going to send to everyone I know!" Candace replied****  
****"NO!" Erik shouted chasing after Candace as the neared the exit.**

**THE END**


End file.
